Confusing the Complex
by Overlord Dean
Summary: Misaki Kirihara, must now face the truth that BK201, is infact Li Shengshun, and whats worse, she's falling in love with him. How can she give up on her task force, and her previous view of contractors? Was BK201 ever really bad?
1. Chapter 1

Misaki Kirihara ran as fast as she could around the corner. I can do this, she thought. She jumped around the side of the building and duck behind a trash can. She peeked out just as the masked figured approached. She pulled her gun from her bag. This is it, she thought. Now I've finally got BK201. She took a quick, silent breath and jumped out at him, gun held tight in her hands in front of her. She pulled the trigger, but he was ready. Cable shot out from his sleeve and the gun was ripped from her hand. Just at that moment the cloud passed, revealing the full moon, haunting the night. He stepped closer, and out of the shadows, I could see beyond his shattered mask. Half, blown away, it revealed a pale complexion, and deep midnight eyes. A gasp escaped her mouth.

"Li!" He backed away covering his face. "Wait!" she said. He turned to face the wall of the alley, but did not run. "Why?" Misaki asked. "How could you be him?" she said, this time more to herself. He was silent for a long moment then,

"You know now that I can't let you remember this." He said his calm a thin coat of paint over panic.

"You were so nice...and...normal." she said her eyes looking betrayed, even though she had only know him, well the him she thought she knew, for over a week. "You are then. You're BK201." She said with a broken finality. "But no matter who you are, I am Misaki Kirihara, part of the task force; I can't let you get away with this." She said. She stepped out of the shadows toward him, but his next words stopped her.

"With what? What have I actually done? We both work for the same thing right? So what have I actually done? Or is it because I am a contractor." How he stated what he was so calmly, sent shivers through her when she thought of the young man named Li, whom she had just recently seen smiling, so innocent. "Tell me what I have done, one thing." She pondered this, and all she could come up with when she thought about all the contractors and people he had killed, suspected to have killed even. The more she thought, the more the answer was simply,

"You are a contractor, and because of that you are a danger." To that he just chuckled.

"And you don't think that there are any under covering working alongside you? How am I any different?" She was at a loss for words. She had always held a firm bias against contractors, but not once, until now, had she questioned it. She had never told Li, but he was a person whom she felt close to, even though she had not known him long. It was one of those things that weren't supposed to make sense, it just was, and now everything was more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki lowered here gun. She was at a loss of what to do. Li took another step forward until he was inches from her face.

"What?" he said, "shouldn't you be killing me now?" he said. Misaki was shocked. Yes he was right, she should be killing him now, but she couldn't pull the trigger. She couldn't kill this man. Li. No. He is a contractor, she thought, I must finish this. But she couldn't.

"No…no." she said, and then bolted away from him and out of the alley. She dared one glance back at his face, which held the strangest expression. It wasn't shocked, but it held a certain element of surprise, and then, a deep sadness directed at her. He almost looked…guilty.

She pondered this for the rest of the evening upon returning home. She could not believe what she had seen. It was like he was sorry about everything, for killing, for her. No, Misaki told herself. He is a contractor and contractors don't feel remorse. But no matter how much she threw it around in her head, the gnawing suspicion of what she had seen would not cease. She knew she should have reported the identification of BK201 immediately, but she just could not. What was she doing? She had never hid something from her team before

Misaki turned out the light finally at around two in the morning, grateful for rest at last, but when she fell asleep she had the strangest dream. She was standing in a remote hilly area, dotted with trees, and to the right there was a tiny forest. She knew she had never seen the place before, but she didn't feel lost. She glanced around, but there was no one in sight. She started heading for the trees, and she had a feeling she was supposed to meet someone there.

LI stepped out of the curtain of trees. He was different though, his hair was longer, and his eyes sadder. He reached out a hand for hers, leading her towards a hill. In her dream they walked, never speaking. When they had reached the top of the hill, they found a telescope at the top. He adjusted the lens, and then beckoned her to look in. She came over to the lens, his hand still held hers, and when she looked in she was startled. The real stars! They were there, shimmering and glowing with an ancient hue. She backed away and looked up at the stars without the telescope, still they were there. Until he took his hand away.

She woke up with a start. It was four. She still had an hour to sleep, but decided against it. Misaki had had strange dreams before, but not this strange. What had it meant? She decided to put it out of her mind. She needed to forget all of this. She decided. She was going to tell her team the identity of BK201. Because she had to. She wanted to, at least she thought.


End file.
